


Love Machine

by KatenissEverdeen



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Drift Sex, F/M, M/M, Macro/Micro, Other, Talking about voyeurism, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatenissEverdeen/pseuds/KatenissEverdeen
Summary: Mako and Raleigh practice drifting.  Newt stumbles in.  Somehow, it gets weird.





	Love Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, with the prompt "micro/macro & telepathic or empathic bonds". Edited by Coranam.

It’s Raleigh who thinks of it first, when he sees Newt sneak into the “dome” part of the Shatterdome. He and Mako probably aren’t supposed to be there, probably aren’t supposed to be taking Gypsy for a test, but it’s just to see if they can drift again, and who knows if they’ll be needed for Operation Pitfall?

He might have felt bad if he told Mako that, told her to disobey all those rules, but all that justification was hers, so he really doesn't mind that much. Even after they’ve been in each others brains, Mako Mori can still find a way to surprise him.

When Newt walks in, at first he thinks nothing of it--he wants to take a minute out of the lab, he needs some time to think about his research before the next attack, maybe he just wants to look at a big robot. That’s perfectly understandable. Raleigh’s sort of the one who thinks of it first, but Mako isn’t far behind (one of the little quirks of the drift he had almost managed to forget) and soon Gypsy’s arm is swinging in a long, slow arc towards the suddenly very shocked scientist.

The PPDC knew that they would need to interact with people in these, so there are little speakers hidden almost everywhere for PR days. It looks like Mako kept those in when they rebuilt Gypsy--and there’s a weird moment in the drift when Raleigh sees her make that decision--so they can hear him make a sudden, startled noise and jerk back. Only for a moment, though, as he comes running up towards the hand once it’s still.

“Oh my god, you’re back in there! You’re not attacking! I mean--of course you’re not attacking, you’re both--I mean--” He was clearly pretty flustered by being near a Jaeger that could crush him with one finger, which was completely understandable.

Mako thought of the next idea, and Raleigh picked it up immediately, and within a millisecond the hand was tilted towards Newt, and Raleigh was calling out from the speaker “Come on!”

He had forgotten how good the drift had felt, or at least had tried to forget.

Newt looked completely confused for a moment before excitement bloomed on his face, and a hint of fear. 

The hand tipped down, made him trip over the fingertips, and spilled him into Gypsy’s palm, adn that was both Mako and Raleigh’s ideas simultaneously.

They lifted Gypsy’s hand, slowly, carefully--painfully aware that they could destroy one half of the PPDC’s science division by accident. Soon, they could turn on the eternal cameras and see him, and he looked excited as hell. His lips were parted ever so slightly and his hands were pressed on the sides of Gypsy’s fingers and there was something about his face that made Raleigh kind of want to show off for him, because he knew he’d react to everything so strongly, with all the excitement in the world.

He felt the silent, subtle acknowledgement that Mako had felt and understood his emotions, and he felt a quick flash of memory from her--Newt being loud and obnoxious, but never mean-spirited or stupid. He was unorthodox, yes, but everything he did came from a place of joy and love for the world around him. He just wanted to take everything and study it and learn about it, and from that point of view, the kaiju were a scientific wonder.

Raleigh reached for a switch, and Mako mirrored him, and Gypsy’s shoulder fins flared. It was very dramatic, all hissing hydraulics and huge masses of metal moving, and Newt’s eyes lit up. Suddenly, a really weird look passed over his face. He tried to grin at the pilots, but it was more like a grimace.

“Okay, I need to get back to work soon, so if you could just put me down…”

Raleigh was confused for a moment--he thought Newt was having a great time. Did he feel guilty? Embarrassed? He hadn’t known Newt for very long, but he couldn’t imagine the man getting embarrassed easily.

It took Raleigh a minute to understand what was going on, and that was only when Newt was trying to twist his body to the side. He was pretending to try and look at the ground, but Raleigh hadn’t been born yesterday and he clearly saw Newt trying to hide his crotch. Mako picked up on this immediately and without surprise, which, yeah, that made sense for Newt.

Mako flipped on the speaker--the little one hidden right by Newt--and spoke into it.

“We can see that, you know.”

Raleigh was only mildly shocked at her bluntness by this point. Newt seemed deeply concerned, however. He had a ring on his little finger that he kept messing with, twisting it around, and he couldn’t quite focus his gaze at the viewscreen anymore. Raleigh didn’t know if it was part of some deep-seated need for power or if he just found it endearing, but he felt a sudden stab of arousal hit him. He saw Mako’s spine stiffen and internally winced a little--most people didn’t expect that to be a part of the drift. He was surprised, then, when he felt something entirely new--a weird, warm sensation that spread through him unlike anything he had ever felt before.

That was new.

He could hear Mako’s breathing from her side of the conn-pod. It hitched, she shuddered, and he realized that she was feeling something new, too.

“Don’t worry, Newt,” Raleigh said into the speaker. “You’ll get down soon.” He hoped that the bump in his voice on the word “soon” let Newt know the general mood inside the Jaeger. It apparently did, as Newt jerked his eyes towards the cockpit again.

Mako twitched and Raleigh felt the ghost of her movement, and Gypsy’s fingers came together and curled, and Newt had to scramble forward to avoid them shifting. Now he was standing unsteadily in the middle of Gypsy’s palm, her fingers hovering over her like she was protecting him. Or trapping him.

“Aren’t you going to show us what’s wrong?” Mako asked, and Raleigh felt a hint of menace in that. He liked it. Apparently Newt did, too, as his face twitched into a smile and his pupils grew wide and dark. He slowly started to unbutton his pants and pulled them down, shifting his hips from side to side to wiggle the skinny jeans down his thighs. He stopped at his knees when the fabric caught and he overbalanced--but safely, still on Gypsy’s palm. He yanked his pants down to his ankles and got up on his knees, clearly trying to get to his feet again.

Mako and Raleigh moved in unison, pulling Gypsy’s fourth finger down until it stopped a few feet above Newt’s head, still and menacing. 

“Stay on your knees,” Mako said, and Raleigh felt himself start to get hard in the tight pilot’s suit.

Newt nodded, silent for once, and pulled his underwear down to reveal his dick, rock hard and pressing so hard into his stomach it nearly left a mark. Raleigh could see various tentacles and claws and limbs tattooed down the edges of his thighs as Newt reached for his cock and began to pull at it.

Raleigh felt a strange warm shudder go through him, felt a kind of wet warmth spread through him, and, although he knew it was just from the drift and he wasn’t actually feeling anything physical, it still made his pulse speed up and cock stiffen.

“Slower,” Raleigh called to Newt, and Newt nodded and slowed down his strokes. Raleigh felt a surge of pride when he felt another jolt of arousal that wasn’t entirely his own.

Newt was clearly trying to speak but was finding it hard with his hand moving tortuously slowly over his dick. “Please,” he said, voice quiet and raspy, and Raleigh prepared himself to hear some filthy dirty talk. “Please don’t drop me.” That was not what he expected to hear, but apparently it was what Mako wanted to hear, as she responded.

“We might, if you don’t entertain us.” Newt gasped a little at that, and his hips jerked forward. He heard Mako hum under her breath with pleasure before saying “That’s good. You look so desperate, so needy. What would you do if there was an emergency and everyone came in here? If they could see you like this?” Raleigh was worried that that would be a step too far for Newt, but he hissed and loosened his grip on his dick, as if that was so hot he had to stop for a moment, so he guessed it was all right.

“They’d all see you,” Raleigh ventured. This wasn’t quite what he was used to, but he felt so wonderfully in synch with Mako that it came naturally. “Terrified, trapped two hundred feet in the air, dick in your hand, humiliated. I think they’d like seeing you put in your place.”

Newt let out a small laugh at that. “You two are real bastards, you know that?” he said like he didn’t have a giant robot finger mere feet away from crushing him.

Mako and Raleigh (and it was so easy, even after all this time, to think of himself and his drift partner as a unit) moved Gypsy’s thumb next to Newt. He paused for a moment, obviously unsure of what to do.

“Pull your underwear back up so you don’t get her dirty,” Mako said, and Newt’s eyes lit up with realization. He yanked his underwear back on so quickly he almost fell over entirely and positioned himself right by Gypsy’s thumb, looking in directly at Mako and Raleigh.

“Watch closely. I know I’m hot,” he said, and Raleigh heard Mako giggle beside him. He kind of felt like giggling himself.

Newt started to rub against Gypsy’s thumb, still on his knees--which was an awkward position to be in, and he struggled to find a good angle for his legs, but that kind of made it hotter, like he was working so hard to please them. He pressed his hands against her thumb, and Raleigh suddenly felt a slight pressure on his own thumb, and he knew Mako felt it, too. Something about that--the fact that all three of them, Raleigh and Mako and Gypsy were so intimately connected--made him shake with his own orgasm. He noticed Mako reaching down to begin touching herself in earnest, but she stopped as her orgasm hit. Raleigh was blearily coming back to himself and realizing that yeah, feeling an orgasm through the drift would probably be enough to push someone over, and he suddenly heard a moan from Newt and he was grabbing for some kind of purchase on Gypsy’s palm, muttering and talking even as he came, before lying still.

The three of them stood quietly for a moment, not quite sure what to do in this situation, when Newt spoke up.

“Could you let me down now? I think I need to change my pants.”

They did, and, after he left, powered down Gypsy and unhooked themselves from the harnesses. Raleigh collapsed on the floor of the conn-pod, and Mako fell beside him. He knew that soon they would have to get up, would have to tell someone that they had drifted again and had both handle it well, would probably have to talk to Newt again sometime soon and ask him to someone’s quarters, would probably have to figure out how to clean the pilot suits, but for now there was silence and warmth and the realization that they had someone with them. Raleigh couldn’t wait to drift with Mako again.


End file.
